This invention relates generally to vehicle seat assemblies and more particularly to the formation of a vehicle seat and back having a foam cushion molded in place onto a seat cover.
One method for forming a vehicle seat cushion having a molded in place foam cushion bonded to a cover member having a predetermined shaped is disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 205,929, filed June 13, 1988, entitled "Vehicle Seat Assembly With Pour In Place Foam Body" and assigned to the assignee of the present invention. This method is basically the formation of a foam cushion body within a cover member by placing the cover member into a mold cavity having a predetermined shape and then pouring an expandable foam into the cavity, allowing the foam to expand and solidify thus forming the foam cushion. This method of constructing a vehicle seat or back is desirable where a seat cushion having a single density is utilized.
An additional set of fabrication steps is required for vehicle seat assemblies having cushions and bolsters positioned to the side of the cushion. Conventionally, separate bolster cushions are formed and covered with a fabric cover and then secured together by means of a frame or by sewing the covers together so as to form an integrated seat and/or cushion assembly.
It is an object of the present invention to simplify the formation of a vehicle seat assembly having a load bearing cushion and deflectable bolster cushions on either side of the load bearing cushion by molding in place both the load bearing seat cushion and the bolster cushions within a single seat or back cover member.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a vehicle seat or back cushion for a vehicle seat assembly having bolster cushions of a different density than the load bearing seat or back cushion so as to provide desired improved rigidity and deflectability to the bolsters.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a vehicle seat assembly having bolsters and load bearing cushions having deflectable frame members embedded therein to limit the deflection of the bolsters.